Shukaku's Flower
by HazelAbelia
Summary: Hanako Kobayashi is set in an arranged marriage with a man she has never met, believing that her purpose in life is to serve as a tool for her family. But what happens when the sand spirit, Shukaku, claims her as his mate and refuses to let her go? (Slight AU) (Gaara x OC)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Only once in my life have I ever been slapped.

I had always been precocious when it came to reading the emotions of those around me. My life was full of so many lies that I became sensitive to the thoughts of others, and I excelled at hiding my own feelings.

I was an observer. A sort of...interpreter, if you will.

I could say only once in my life was I struck; however, I could also say I have been struck more times than I could count. In the end, I wasn't surprised when it happened.

As the eldest child of my family, I have been a failure from the start. Born as a female and smaller than average, I had disappointed my parents with something that was out of my control. Yet, it seemed as though they still blamed me for my frailness… If my physical appearance was not enough, my skills in elemental persuasion were also lacking.

What does this mean, you ask? Allow me to explain.

The Kobayashi family has been around for many generations. They were (and currently are) ranked on one of the highest tiers of hierarchy among all families. Although, money did not determine your rank, another _important_ factor set the game.

Power.

Few humans at one point in time intermingled with powerful monsters, resulting in our cursed world today. The strength of the blood of our ancestors is based upon the aptitude of the demons they integrated with. My family, for example, is practically drowning in sin, as my ancestors had joined together with prominently strong monsters.

The influences of the demons our ancestors were associated with had been passed down many generations, stronger in some children more than others. It was obvious that the blood of demons was weakest in me, which disheartened my parents desire to uphold our family's position in the world, and they began to lose hope.

That is...until my sister was born.

My younger sister was everything I wasn't: powerful, prodigious, charismatic, boisterous… She obtained the natural ability to control the elements of water, which she had inherited from my father's side. It was obvious who would be loved more than the other child.

I do not hate my sister, nor do I resent her birth. She is an innocent soul who has yet to be tainted by the evils of our world, and I hope to keep her that way. However, she presented one problem to my parents…

Only the eldest child could take on the family name and reign...but I was the firstborn. I was classified as an invalid to them, so how could they change the rules and make it to where my sister would take over when she came of age?

There had been past incidences where families would kill their own children when no other options were present, but my parents were not that cruel. Instead, they just pretended I never existed and ordered the servants to take care of me as they attempted to raise their daughterーmy younger sister.

It was when I had just turned ten when I realized this.

My father had slapped me across the cheek after I told my sister that I was jealous of her because she was loved.

My father asked me:

" _Do you not understand? Can you even imagine how difficult it is for your sister to carry the burden of being your underling? Your selfishness is not appreciated; can you not see how sad her position is? Can't you?!"_

It was utterly obvious that the emotion in my father's eyes was for my sister alone.

* * *

"Hanako-sama?"

"..." She was surprised when her name was called. Typically, they never addressed her at the dinner table. Nevertheless, she tilted her head toward her maid to enhance her hearing range, focusing her amber eyes on the slim figure standing several feet away from her.

"Did you hear what I said?" Before she could reply, the maid repeated her words once more without hesitation. The girl, Hanako, sat quietly in her chair, tracing her eyes over the contours of the wooden table lazily. The maid let out a deep sigh, questioning her lady's hearing once more.

...Of course, she had heard her the first time. It was no big mystery, for everyone's been talking about it since last month…

Although the brunette felt indifference toward the idea of being married off, Hanako couldn't help but express her surprise when she first learned about it. It seemed as though her family had finally found someone willing to agree to take her away; or more appropriately, someone to take away one of her parents' problems for good.

Supposedly, her suitor was a man from the Land of Earth, which not only allowed Hanako to spread the Kobayashi name, but also gave her sister the new title as the heir to the head of the family. Hanako understood completely how difficult it must had been for her parents to find someone for her. They even had to look outside of their own country (and to a weaker country at that) to find someone willing to take her. It was only luck that this familyーone that she never bothered to learn aboutーwas well-known throughout Earth country.

"Your father wishes to speak to you about the issue." The maid tried, hoping for a reaction, but was disappointed. The girl nodded her head solemnly, swiftly standing from her chair in a graceful manner as her eyes glanced around to look at her surroundings. The long table that took up a decent amount of the space in the room seemed like a nuisance to Hanako...it was unnecessarily large considering she was the only person who ate there… The 19 year-old mistress shook her a little and watched as a younger maid rushed to stand by her side, guiding her toward the door that would lead to the main hallway. She decided to focus her thoughts on more important things, like her father.

The two girls stopped outside of the dining room they had just exited, the elder of the two curiously gazing at her companion. Hanako could tell this girl was new...she seemed very nervous when standing next to her lady, and acted uneasily when she realized she had no clue as to where Hanako's father was. The girl's brown eyes, the symbol that she came from a normal family, darted back and forth down the hall, a mixture of contemplation and embarrassment mingling in her orbs.

Without a second thought, Hanako stepped away from the younger teenager, deciding to take a chance and look for her father in his main office. She could hear her maid's hurried footsteps rushing to catch up with her, echoing down the strangely empty hallways.

"Ah...e-excuse me, Hanako-sama?" Her voice sounded like the squeaks of a mouse. "I must apologize for your inconveniences, for I'm new, and I-I don't know the layout of the manor. I am rather slow I suppose, but I will try-"

"You've done nothing wrong."

The girl's squeaky tone immediately died down as she nodded her head in shame. Hanako wanted to reassure the girl, yet she didn't know how… She never excelled at communication and her voice sounded dreary in a way. Deciding to keep her mouth shut, she led the young girl around the corner, amber eyes pinpointing how lifeless the halls seemed without anyone in them. How strange...it was the middle of the day, which was typically when traffic was rather heavy in this area.

" _-tomorrow? But nothing is prepared for her arrival."_ Hanako's ears picked up voices from the double, wooden doors up ahead; the entrance to her father's office. The voice she heard was masculine and foreign, sounding deep and smooth compared to her father's tone.

" _It's important to speed up the process...we can't wait any longer…"_ That was her father's voice. She couldn't detect all of what he was saying because of his mumbling.

" _I...alright."_

Hanako took this as her cue to enter the room and allowed her maid to guide her inside. Her father's form was positioned in his chair behind his desk, leaning forward as he rested his elbows carelessly. A look of contemplation fluttered across his features before he noticed his daughter's presence in the room.

"Father."

His golden eyes lifted to take in his daughter's presence, his face seemingly forever twisted into a look of scrutiny. He seemed more uptight than usual, and his suit appeared a little taut on his form, indicating weight gain. He must be stressed about something.

"Hanako, I have someone I would like for you to meet." His hand rose to direct her gaze toward a middle-aged man standing off to the side. "This is Jin-san, your guide to Iwa." The guide was tall, thin, and nothing very special to look at. A pair of bifocals rested on the bridge of his nose, covering his dark purple eyes.

Hanako gave a gentle smile to him in greeting, noticing how her external appearance did not express how she felt on the inside. Why was he here?

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hanako-sama." His tone was very formal and careful, although a hint of softness hid behind the proper etiquette.

"Same."

A silence filled the room, the only noise coming from Hanako's maid as she shimmied in nervousness. Hanako could tell she was confused on whether she should leave or not and seeking guidance from someone as her eyes darted around the room wildly.

"...You may leave if you wish." Hanako said, listening as the young girl scurried out of the room with gratitude. She internally sighed to herself, regretting how harsh her voice sounded. Hanako made a mental note to try and be nicer to people...however, she soon remembered that she's been trying to learn how to communicate properly for quite sometime, but shoved the thought to the side.

"Now that you two are acquainted," Hanako's father began, clearing his throat, "I would like to inform you that you are scheduled to leave for Earth country tomorrow afternoon."

...What?

"Tomorrow?" Now this surprised Hanako. Although her features didn't show her astonishment, the brunette could feel a deep rage building inside of her, her long-term hatred for the neglect she has received increasing slightly. So many years of abandonment and they had finally decided to send her off.

"Yes, tomorrow...is there an issue?"

Well—considering her father had officially told her about the event a week ago—yes, there was an issue. Of course, the situation was inevitable, but Hanako wished she could have prepared more mentally...yet she did have more time than she thought. She had known long before her father told her...she supposed she was just surprised tomorrow was the day.

Nevertheless, she still had an issue-

"No."

-but she figured her father wouldn't listen anyway.

"Good, your bags will be prepared and you will depart tomorrow afternoon with Jin-san and Yuzuya-san for Iwa." Her father nodded his head in a sure way, scratching his chin as he looked to a notebook lying open on his desk.

"Father, if I may," The elder man looked up swiftly, amber eyes looking on in curiosity as he nodded his head, "why are the hallways empty?"

"...We are leaving as well."

"Leaving?"

"Your mother, sister, and I are going to live in the northern part of the country...there have been several reports of attacks-."

"Why?" The single-worded question was enough to bring the room to silence. So many questions were being asked all at once in this inquiry, echoing inaudibly throughout Hanako's and her father's ears.

The elder man sat proudly in his chair, almost showing his daughter that he didn't have to answer her question. His wrinkled face was scrunched up to reveal more lines that covered his skin, and his fingers were gripping the edge of his desk. With this sight in mind, Hanako bowed her head, apologizing for her misplaced respect noiselessly.

Emotionlessly, Hanako turned on her heel and walked out of the room, her brown hair chasing after her.

* * *

"Hana-chan! Will you come and visit us?" Imako asked, golden eyes almost begging her older sister for an answer.

"Perhaps...maybe one day." She didn't want to give her sister any promises, unknowing of what was to come in the future. Imako's eyes widened greatly, her face changing as her brain attempted to process many different emotions in a few seconds. Worry, exasperation, contentment, and then uncertainty; all of these feelings occurring one after the other.

If an outsider were to look at the two sisters, they would think one was simply a 6-year younger version of the other. There were only slight differences between the two such as height and the way how they wore their hair, but nothing else was dissimilar...well, except for their personalities.

"You make it sound like I won't see you for another 10 years…" Imako pouted childishly, allowing her bottom lip to poke out in annoyance as she mumbled.

"It could be. We both will not know until it happens."

"Then...I'll make sure we see each other soon!"

"I will as well." The wind began to blow restlessly as angry, dark clouds loomed overhead. The sky was ready to unleash its wrath, but it seemed to wait for the two sisters to say goodbye. The estate the two girls had lived in for all their lives hovered over them, the white walls covered in rare memories of the sisters together. Imako did not have many friends just like her older sister; the only true friend they both had was each other. However, Imako spent most of her time with her mother, baking; and with her father, training; while her sister was sent to study and work on proper rules of conduct in preparation for her suitors.

Although the two girls were complete opposites, they only had each other when it came to understanding how the other feels. True, Imako received more attention from their parents, yet she wished they would step away and allow her to do what she wants with her life; Hanako knew this about her, just as Imako knew about her older sister's loneliness.

Before Hanako could do anything else, her sister quickly wrapped her arms around her thin waist, resting her chin on the elder sister's shoulder. The position was held as Imako squeezed tightly as though this would be the last time…

"Will you sing me the song?" Imako muttered, the reality of the situation crashing down on their shoulders. Hanako slowly shook her head:

"Aren't we too old to be singing children's songs?"

Imako quickly pulled away, eyes blazing with an unknown emotion. "You have to promise me that you will look to the sky before you rest! You know...like how we used to when we were little."

The older sister allowed a faint smile to grace her lips before she spoke, "Every night, until we meet again."

Imako grinned.

The rain began to sprinkle upon the ground lightly before picking up, spotting their kimonos. Their parents sat ready for departure as did Jin, waiting patiently for the girls to part. With a few quick hand signs, Imako began to control the water from the rain in her hands to form a ball. It began to shake slightly as it quickly formed into the shape of a lily. She presented it to her sister, kissing her cheek before leaving to climb onto the norimono that would take her away to an unknown area in the North.

Several large men lifted the vehicle before marching along the pathway, the rain bouncing off of them as they moved on without a care. The liquid lily shook in Hanako's small hands before falling apart to mix with the rainwater on the ground.

They were gone.

"Let us go Hanako-sama. I'll tell you about Deidara-sama along the way." Jin stepped forward, lifting his hand to the girl. With one last look at her home, Hanako turned and climbed onto the norimono, unsure if she should be crying or not. The young maid she had met the day before sat with a sweet smile on her lips as she greeted her lady, yet a tone of nervousness still lied underneath. It turned out she would be accompanying Hanako and serve as her lady-in-waiting. Yuzuya was her name…

They slowly began to pull away from her old home, which now looked abandoned and rather frightening. Hanako had learned that the majority of all servants including the gardeners had left yesterday to go prepare the new manor her family would be living in...they all knew this was going to happen before the brunette did herself, which didn't astound her like she originally thought it would.

Even the gardeners who she worked with knew… Hanako spent most of her spare time planting and tending to the garden in their backyard with minor help from the gardeners her parents had hired for her. This morning, she woke up early to walk around in it before preparing to pack up her books and notes of plants, knowing this would be the last time she would get to see her garden. She could only pray the climate in Earth country would be good for planting; however, the weather was always chilly in that area for most of the year.

"Hanako-sama, are you listening?" The girl shook away her thoughts, turning her eyes to the amethyst-colored orbs that looked on at her curiously. Jin didn't seem upset with her and allowed a smile to crawl over his face in understanding.

"I'm sorry…"

Although she did feel a sense of freedom by getting out of the house, a deep sadness flushed over her...she had a duty though; a duty to protect the Kobayashi family name by giving herself away to a man she had never met.

She was simply a tool to be used.

* * *

 **A.N.: Hello! Thank you for reading this first chapter of my story! I understand it is rather slow moving, but I felt it was important to establish Hanako's character before diving into the good stuff.**

 **Important things to mention:**

 **This story will not be entirely in third person. I plan on using first person for the majority of the time. The next chapter will definitely switch to a different tone when Gaara enters the scene. Indeed, I mentioned another important character in this chapter, which he will come into effect later on as conflicts will rise; but he will not be the main love interest of our main character.**

 **I understand that this first chapter didn't involve any Naruto characters (except for Deidara), but in order for a quest to begin, I felt it was necessary to create a purpose for Hanako.**

 **I discussed how Yuzuya had brown eyes, which symbolized she came from a "normal" family. This will be explained more in the future, but I will state a few things for now. Bright and odd eye colors symbolize that the person comes from a family with strongly-influenced demonic blood. Dull and normal eye colors symbolize that the person comes from a family with weak blood, but that doesn't mean they aren't connected to demons.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and let me know what you think about my story. Thank you! I wouldn't mind some constructive criticism and I want to become a better writer, so please don't be scared to say what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

" _Hana-chan?"_

" _Yes?"_

" _I had another nightmare."_

" _Oh? What was it about?"_

" _You, Mama, and Papa died."_

" _...I see…"_

" _Can I stay with you tonight?"_

" _I don't see why not."_

" _Ok…"_

" _..."_

" _Hana-chan?"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Will you sing me the song?"_

* * *

"Time to wake up...Hanako-sama." My eyelids slowly fluttered open, revealing tired, golden orbs. I had fallen asleep in an awkward position and my neck felt stiff. It seemed like I had been sleeping for many days as I lifted my sore arms to smooth down my wild hair, noticing Yuzuya's hand quickly pulling away in surprise. I looked on in uncertainty at my companion before remembering the circumstances I was in…

"Where are we?"

The air was rather cold, and the norimono we were riding in had stopped moving from what I could tell. I felt wretched in my wet clothes and frizzy hair, but I didn't care enough to do anything about it. I was sort of thankful to be with Yuzuya since any other person would have pointed out my wild appearance...it was refreshing to say the least.

As I began to rub my eyes, I watched as my lady-in-waiting gestured for me to exit the norimono, stating that we needed to gather more food for our journey to Iwa. According to Yuzuya, we had recently finished passing through River Country, which was quite a feat considering that smaller countries were vigilant about border patrol. They wanted to make sure they knew who was in _and_ out of their country at all times in order to protect themselves from the larger countries who were in search of territory.

"So where are we?" I asked again, exiting the norimono to be greeted by Jin.

"Sunagakure in the Land of Wind." The elder man responded. My eyes lifted from my feet to take in my surroundings and found-

' _Wow…'_

-sand. Sand as far as the eye could see.

I had read many books on other countries and their culture, but the tiny, black and white photos did them no justice…

It was nearing nighttime from what I could tell based on the setting sun over the horizon. There was still enough light however for me to see the miles and miles of sand that expanded across a vast amount of land. Hills and dips coated the area as the tiny grains flew with every breath exhaled by the Earth, the beauty of it all unable to be captured within a photo. It smelled odd in this place...nothing like the organic setting I was used to at home. Just staring at the loose granular substance made my tongue go dry, but I didn't mind.

If I remembered correctly, I think this place was called a desert.

"We are staying here for the night." I turned around to see what Jin was talking about, my mind exploding with fascination when I caught sight of the village down below, built into the Earth as every building was made of rock. A low murmur of voices echoed up to my ears as tiny dots moved along the streets. The people were probably out for dinner or on their way home from a job; others could be hanging out with friends or just looking to have a good time.

This was civilization at its prime.

"Let's go."

The descent into the village was a rather long one, but navigating through the streets took even longer as our group went out in search for a hotel. Citizens gave us peculiar looks as we passed by, most likely because of our clothes. Unable to help myself, I noted and peered at every person I encountered, remembering the books I had stored in my luggage. The people here wore long robes and scarves that protected their faces and necks from the hot sun during the day, yet there were few who sported forehead protectors that symbolized their status as shinobi…

Shinobi worked as the law enforcement and protectors of the city, typically possessing elemental skills that allowed them to defend and fight with ease. My father was a retired shinobi who left his workforce to help train Imako for her future. The stronger of a shinobi someone was, the greater social and economic status he had. Women who were well-prepped as ninjas were valued greatly as it was seen they would produce strong offspring. My mother, for example, came from a family that possessed techniques that allowed them to control the earth. Although my mother never became a kunoichi, she was trained—in the same way how my sister was being trained—in order to build herself up to serve as a proper wife.

My situation was different from my sister's though... I was to be given away. Imako was to be presented, but she didn't have to get married. She would get to keep the Kobayashi title, allowing her more freedom to do as she pleased. Her strength in elemental ninjutsu with water gave her more choices compared to girls like me, the ones who lacked talent.

"Mommy, look at that girl!" My eyes drifted over to observe a young boy pointing his fingers at me. His dull, dark eyes signified his rank as a normal citizen, appearing to match his mother's as he tugged and yanked on her shirt. The woman quickly pulled him off to the side, sending me an apologetic look before scolding her son. I didn't respond, but just watched as the two carried on along their way.

Yuzuya tapped my shoulder hesitantly, excusing herself when I turned my gaze on her. "Are you hungry, Hanako-sama?"

I didn't realize my stomach was growling until she mention it. "You don't have to refer to me in that way."

"In what way?" Yuzuya pulled her eyebrows together in a look of perplexity.

"..." I paused for a moment, time expanding between my next sentence quickly. I didn't mean to say that to Yuzuya...the thought flitted across my mind and I spilled it out before my brain could think it over.

I half-expected Yuzuya to walk away out of impatience, but she seemed to understand the internal struggle I was experiencing at that moment. My words refused to join together to form a proper sentence it seemed, and my communication skills were starting to fall below the surface (which happened quite often).

"Let's go out for dinner."

I nodded my head at her words. I just needed time to prepare what I wanted to say was all.

The group of large men who served as our guards and carried our vehicle decided to head to a bar across the street from a local restaurant Jin, Yuzuya, and myself were eating at. We would meet later on to find an inn to settle down at before continuing in the morning to Iwa.

"How can these people live like this?" I turned my head to stare up at Jin as he looked at the inside of the restaurant, prominently searching for an available seat to take. "I mean...their homes are made of _rocks._ "

A young man approached our trio to escort us, watching Jin warily before announcing we would be waited on shortly. He left without another word, muttering something under his breath to a coworker.

"My apologies, Jin-sama, but you m-must understand that these people allowed us into their village with hospitality; let's not judge their way of life." Yuzuya stuttered out, exasperated with how blunt Jin was. Her mouse-like tone refused to lower a pitch, but her voice sounded stern when she spoke.

"Aren't most of the homes in Iwagakure made of rock?" I questioned.

Jin gave me an astounded look as though he couldn't believe I was siding with Yuzuya...either that, or the fact that I spoke up in general.

"Our buildings look nicer than this though...you'll see it once you arrive, Hanako-sama," he muttered, "but I must apologize for my comment if it offended you, Yuzuya-san."

"...It's alright."

I could tell Yuzuya was upset with what Jin had said. My years of watching and observing people came into play as I viewed her tugging at a strand of her short, blond hair in agitation. Yuzuya was from a lower class based on the way how she acted, and Jin's remark on the houses that belonged to the average families must had perturbed her.

As the time passed by, our group had ordered food and was actually having a good time with one another, despite our rough start. All three of us were complete opposites, but I received the chance to look more into the lives of my companions. Jin was one of my fiancé's right-hand men and told me several stories about incidences when he had convinced some visitors that my fiancé was a woman.

Yuzuya participated in the conversation as well, asking questions about what our lives will be like when we arrive at Iwa.

"It should be very similar to how your lives were before...you are finished with schooling, aren't you?" I turned my amber eyes up to face Jin's amethyst ones, nodding my head as he waited patiently for my answer. "In a matter of time, you won't even know the difference!"

But I will. Imako and my parents won't be there.

"I hope so."

My stomach began to growl noisily, my ears turning red with embarrassment, but no one had heard. I could see our food sitting on the counter, but our waiter was busy helping someone else. I lifted my drink up to my lips to bide myself some time, anticipation eating away at me.

"-sledding?"

"Yeah, does it ever snow in the South?"

"Not really...what is sledding?" I listened silently as Jin explained what 'sledding' was to Yuzuya, intrigued with the idea of sliding down a mountain of snow. I wonder if it was as fun as Jin made it out to be…

Suddenly, all the voices in the restaurant go dead, eyes and ears turning toward the main entrance. Quiet murmurs echoed throughout the room, the waiters and waitresses freezing in mid-action as silence took its reign. What was going on? I couldn't see over everyone's heads…

" _It's the Kazekage!"_

" _Kazekage-sama!"_

" _Why is he here?"_

" _It seems like he's looking for someone..."_

" _What do you suppose he's doing? He's just standing there and looking at everyone…"_

Whispers continued to filter throughout the room as I peeked my head overtop of a few shoulders, catching sight of nothing special in particular. I decided to just focus on what everyone else was saying to remain updated, wondering what was going on exactly.

"The Kazekage is here!" Yuzuya whispered in my ear, my curiosity piqued as I questioned her knowledge of this man. "I'm sure you've heard about him before, Hanako-sama. He's Sabaku no Gaara, one of the strongest shinobi you will probably ever see _in a lifetime_. Why would he be out at this time...and at a local place like this?"

I had heard of him before...or at least, I had heard of his title. His position was the reason why all shinobi searched for power in the first place. It was the ultimate level of strength that was sought by all, yet achieved by so few. The Kazekage was considered the greatest of all shinobi within the Land of Wind and served as the head of the country…

What business did he have here?

It was then when I caught sight of him, my heart almost stopping as I felt it lurch.

The first thing I noticed was how his dark red hair seemed to compliment his eyes, which held an intense look of seriousness within them. It was as though I were staring into an endless pool of green, which was well-defined by the odd, dark rings that surrounded them. A gourd of sand rested upon his back, covering the red uniform that he wore along with his armor.

One thing stood out the most out of everything however-

"He's coming over here…"

The blood red kanji inscribed on his forehead, reading 'love.'

Audible gasps were heard as I shook away my thoughts, realizing that he was literally standing one meter away from my form. He just stood there, allowing me to take the chance and get a closer look at his eyes. They were the most magical shade of mint green I had ever seen, bearing the tone of an unknown emotion I couldn't define.

I was left speechless by the effect he had on me.

"Kazekage-sama?" Jin asked almost inaudibly. I couldn't see his face, but his voice made it sound as though he was afraid of what was going to happen next. The redhead ignored him, his eyes focused intently and solely on me. No one moved for a few moments, the swarm of people in the background fading away.

The man stepped closer to me, our noses practically touching before he lowered his face to my neck and sniffed. What was he doing?

I couldn't seem to move away from him as my entire system went haywire, my voice locking up in my throat. It was like my body was beginning to shut down, unable to process the situation.

He then stopped sniffing, doing something that both bewildered and startled me.

"Ow!"

He bit me. It wasn't a small nip, nor was it a harsh bite.

I lifted my hand up to feel the indent that was left in the juncture of my neck, my eyes widening when the man in front of me pulled away to stare at me. His eyes, however, were no longer a gorgeous mint green...the scleras of his eyes were now black, with yellow irises and pupils that each took the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

Some other bystanders took notice of this immediate change with their Kazekage:

 _"It's the Shukaku!"_

 _"He's come to claim his property!"_

 _"Run before he transforms and kills us all!"_

Everyone began to rush out of the building hastily, the sound of sand slithering toward me when I looked down to find that a small ring had formed around the two of us. A loud, monstrous growl echoed in my ears as I looked up to find the Kazekage clutching his red hair in his hands, bending his knees as his legs began to give out on him. I reached forward to him to ask if he was alright, but Jin was already pulling me out of the restaurant, a look of utter horror in his purple eyes when he saw the sand chasing after us.

"What's wrong with him?!" I asked as we ran down the streets, Yuzuya several paces ahead as she guided us through many alleys to get away.

"He's transforming into the Ichibi! He'll kill us all if we stay too close to him!" Jin answered rapidly. Many people passed by us, staring on with trepidation when they noticed the scared looks in our eyes. The sun had set awhile ago, leaving us to navigate blindly with only street lamps to guide us. I noticed several shinobi running in the opposite direction of everyone, most likely heading to the restaurant to tame their Kazekage before damage could be done.

"Where are we going?" Jin asked Yuzuya suddenly, the young girl halting in her steps before shaking her head. I placed my hands on my knees, thankful for the break so I could breath. Jin and Yuzuya were exchanging words at a rapid pace, mumbling to one another quietly.

 _'Why? Why did he bite me?'_ My thoughts searched swiftly through my brain, looking for any form of a reasonable explanation. My fingers moved on their own as I ran them over the marking on my neck, pulling away to find blood. I couldn't get his image out of my head, remembering how he fell down to his knees in pain.

"A-are you alright, Hanako-sama?" I felt Yuzuya holding onto my shoulder, worried brown eyes gazing into my topaz orbs. "You look a little pale."

"I-I don't know."

As if on cue, I felt something wrap around my ankle, tugging my feet out from under me as I fell into Yuzuya's chest. She gripped my wrists firmly, screaming as I turned my head to see what had a hold of me.

Sand.

A beast, the Ichibi to be exact, stood at the entrance of the alley that we were in, growling angrily when it realized Yuzuya was holding me back. Jin stepped forward and was ready to use an Earth style jutsu to separate the sand from my ankle, but he was thrown to the ground and dragged away.

Realizing now that things were definitely not in our favor, Yuzuya quickly pulled away from me, reaching under her skirt to grab something. I fell forward, bracing myself for the impact with hard ground, but was relieved when I landed on a bed of sand. My relief only lasted for a second, however, when I realized that I was about to be eaten alive by a monster!

"Duck your head!" Yuzuya shouted suddenly, giving me no time to think. I had just lowered my head in time for her to throw several sharp weapons at the Shukaku host, surprising him enough to allow my companion to release the sand from around my ankle. I quickly stood up, watching with a horrified expression as Yuzuya told me to run.

"But...I can't just run…" I meant to say that I didn't want to leave her behind, but my mind couldn't think straight.

"Go!" The girl pulled out a full arsenal of kunai and shuriken. This was her secret talent...this was why she was picked to go to Iwa with me—to protect and serve me with undying faith.

I turned away from her, running out of the alley to cross the main road.

I continued to take the backstreets, uncaring and unsure of my destination. I wondered if Yuzuya and Jin were alright...

 _'Coward...'_ A voice echoed in the back of my mind.

Indeed, I was a coward. My response to my companions' unlimited will to protect me was to not help them and run away.

Maybe if I wasn't such a failure, I could have saved them from that beast. Instead, I was useless. This situation was just another reminder of why I was neglected as a child by my parents. I carried no special abilities, disappointing not only them, but Yuzuya and Jin as well...

I barely managed to tame the feeling of blind panic as I continued to run, hearing a growl so loud that I was pretty sure the ground was shaking. I couldn't give in to delirium though. If I wanted to survive this, I would have to keep my head on straight.

I began to soon regret sticking to the alleyways when that always-present slither of sand returned to my ears with great ferocity. I chanced a desperate glance to size up the distance between me and my death, watching as the sand monster appeared unscathed. This was it...I quickly apologized to Imako, staring up at the moon in thought. She was probably in bed at the moment and wouldn't hear about my death until a few days from now.

My mind kicked into hyperdrive, my instincts telling me to keep running. Before I could even start though, the inevitable happened as I was tackled to the ground, the weight of the Ichibi pressing down upon my back.

* * *

Gaara was experiencing one of the oddest and strangely pleasurable feelings he has ever felt before.

 _Mine. Mate. Take her._

It was only luck that she had been in the area. The Shukaku within him wouldn't shut up when he caught her scent and practically trembled with excitement. Now that she was marked, he would be able to track her down and never lose sight of her again, which was surprisingly relieving to the Kazekage.

Before, the idea of being with someone after spending so many years alone as an independent person was not appealing in any form whatsoever to Gaara. It may have been the Shukaku's instincts affecting him, but now he didn't mind the thought as much.

The man lifted his head to sniff the air once more, pointed teeth flashing in elation when he realized she was just around the corner. He could practically taste her tantalizing blood on his tongue now...all he had to do was capture her, satisfy his bloodlust for her, and then _take her._

Once he caught sight of her once more, he couldn't help himself but to charge after her. Her brown hair was pulled up into a ponytail which hung down to her waist, and her golden eyes showed fear at his inordinate closeness. He could tell she was ready to start running again, but he wouldn't let her.

 _He needed her...and he needed her **now.**_

* * *

 **Important things to mention:**

 **I like to imagine the Shukaku in human-sized form. Gaara's transformation occurred because the Shukaku was ready to mate with Hanako, but since she ran away, he had to track her down.**

 **-xxx-**

 **Thank you for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! If you have any questions, suggestions, or criticism, I will gladly answer and accept them. I like to incorporate and take in different ideas from my readers, so feel free to give me some proposals.**


End file.
